Diskussion:Karte des Rumtreibers
Während der Zeitreise? Antwort auf die SpekulationsFrage, warum Lupin während Harrys und Hermines Zeitreise die beiden nicht auf der Karte gesehen hat: Die Unlogik der Zeitreise hatte in diesem Fall was Praktisches: Lupin war einer derjenigen, die die noch nicht eingefügte Anwesenheit der beiden auch noch nicht sehen konnte, genau wie sich alle bekannten Wahrnehmungen (Frustrierter Axtschlag von Macnaier und Hagrids Geheul) erst später an die richtige Stelle rücken. Logische Überlegungen sind dabei immer dadurch zu überlisten, dass sich das Geschehen zeitlich immer genauso hindreht wie es soll... ;-) 15:36, 15. Nov 2006 (CET)Aragog Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass die Karte entweder nur eine Person einmal zeigt, auch wenn es sie 2 Mal geben sollte. Es kann aber auch sein, dass Lupin nur auf Harry, Ron und Hermine geachtet hat und deshalb nicht mitbekommen hat, dass Harry und Hermine noch ein 2. Mal auf der Karte waren. Dass bleibt der Phantasie des Lesers überlassen.Nei Das stimmt nicht die karte erkennt immer den richtigen dafür ist der Vielsafttrank(Polyjuice Potition)nähmlich zu schwach. < Sie waren nicht aufgrund von Vielsafttrank doppelt, sondern wegen des Zeitumkehrers... und wenn alle Argumente nichts mehr helfen: es ist MAGIE =) Christin van Cleef Kapazität des kleinen Pergaments? Mögliche Antwort auf die Spelulationsfrage: Die Funktionsweise der Karte hat bei Fans etliche Fragen aufgeworfen: Wie kann ein kleines Pergament ein so großes Gebäude mit vielen Ebenen, nebst dem umgebenden großen Gelände und über eintausend Menschen abbilden? ' Zumindest im Film scheint die Karte ähnlich einem Falk-Plan gefaltet zu sein. Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre eine Art Scrollfunktion, wie er ja auch in normale Muggel-Navigationsgeräte eingebaut ist, die auch ganz Europa auf ein paar Zoll Bilschirmdiagonale bringen können... nur nicht alles auf einmal. Ich bin derselben Meinung. Am Ende des dritten Films in Lupins Büro liegt sie ja ganz ausgebreitet auf dem Schreibtisch und faltet sich auf Lupins "Missetat begangen!" zusammen auf das kleine Format wie es alle kennen. Und es müsste auch eine Art Bedienfeld geben mit dem man auf Zauberstabberührungen durch die Stockwerke "blättern" kann. Im fünften Teil sucht Harry ja die ganze Schule immer wieder nach Malfoy ab. Man muss sich nur immer vor Augen halten dass es sich um einen stark magischen Gegenstand handelt der seine Beschriftung nicht nur erscheinen und verschwinden lassen sondern bei bedarf auch verändern kann (Bsp.: Versuch der Aktivierung der Karte ohne Passwort durch einen Enthüllungszauber fürhrt zu einer beleidigenden Aufschrift anstatt der Kartenzeichnug). --Donut25 21:55, 6. Jan. 2011 (CET) Beschriftete Personenpunkte Ausgelagerte Überlegung eines Fans: '' Die Karte wurde während der Schulzeit der Rumtreiber, also zwischen 1974 und 1978 geschrieben und mit den gegenwärtigen Personen beschriftet. Durch ihren Zauber erscheinen aber auch die Punkte auf der Karte, die die Hersteller nie kennenlernten. (es folgt eine sehr ausführliche Liste alter und neuer beschrifteter Punkte) Die Magie der Karte hat wohl auch ursprünglich keine Beschriftung der einzelnen beweglichen Lebewesen-Punkte erfordert: warum sollte sie damals nicht können, was sie später problemlos kann. Außerdem bestünde sonst das Problem, dass damals irgendwelche Bewohner des Schlosses vergessen wurden... Also wenn die Magie irgendeinen Startimpuls durch Beschriftung einzelner Punkte brauchte, dann haben sich die Erfinder bestimmt auf ihre eigene "Signatur" beschränkt. Aragog ;-) 10:08, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) Frage: Registiert die Karte wirklich nur Menschen? Mrs.Norris und Peeves scheinen eine Ausnahme zu sein... und was ist eigentlich mit Firenze, Seidenschnabel und Grawp? Gelten sie auch als "tierähnlich"? Dass die Karte alle Tiere unterschlägt, ist nicht gesagt, vielleicht werden Tiere nur nicht erwähnt. Personen in Tiergestalt werden eindeutig angezeigt und zwischen einem Halbriesen wie Hagrid und einem Riesen wie Grawp macht die Karte wohl kaum einen Unterschied. Fierenze besteht zwar aus Stolz darauf, kein Mensch zu sein, aber die Karte ist wohl weniger zimperlich und zeigt ihn als aktiven Charakter einfach an... Alles Spekulationen, aber so wie ich die Karte verstehe ist es Teil ihrer Magie, bisschen von der Art und Denkweise der "Rumtreiber" intus zu haben und dann dürfte es so sein. Aragog :-)23:03, 23. Dez 2006 (CET) Frage: Die Karte zeigt doch nur lebendige Personen an. Was ist dann mit dem Geistern? Es muss schon seltsam wirken, wenn eine ganze Klasse von einem (auf der Karte) unsichtbarem Professor Binns unterichtet wird. Peeves selbst ist als Poltergeist ja auf der Karte zu sehen. Also, meine Antwort darauf: Nur Lebendige Personen, ich glaub in dem Fall zeigt sie auch Geister, das werde James, Sirius und Co. schon beachtet haben, als sie diese erstellt haben. -- Prinz Valium! 18:25, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich würde sagen die Karte zeigt alle hinreichend intelligenten Wesen an, wobei "hinreichend" so zu verstehen ist, dass sie willentlich die "Rumtreibermachenschaften" stören können. Der Basilisk fällt wohl nicht darunter, da er quasi über Pasel ferngelenkt wird, genauso wie Eulen, Katzen, ... (Außnahme sind Menschen in Tiergestalt (Animagi, Werwölfe und Verwandlungen). Ich frage mich aber, warum Harry so erstaunt ist, dass es Mermenschen im See gibt, da dieser ja auf dem Gelände von Hogwards liegt und damit ja eigentlich angezeitg werden müsste. die karte des rumtreibers wirft viele fragen auf. was mich interessieren würde ist warum harry, nachdem er die karte von den zwillingen bekommen hat, sich selbst auf der karte nicht als punkt sieht, sondern als kleines abbild das zum einen einen zauberstab in der hand hält und zum andern ihm die information für den richtigen zauberspruch um den buckel der hexe zu öffnen gibt. wie ist das möglich? diese funktion der karte wird nachher nie mehr erwähnt. sind es nun alles punkte auf der karte oder sind es kleine zeichnungen von den menschen. Es heißt "Punkte". Aber die Karte könnte vieleicht durch die Berührung Harrys gewusst haben was Harry wissen will. ::#Was die Anzeige von Meermenschen im See betrifft: Mir fällt keine Stelle ein, an der die magische Karte Magische Wesen anzeigt, die nicht leibhaftige Menschen oder Tiere sind. Bin ich vergesslich oder ist das die Antwort auf deine Frage? ::#Dass Harry als mehr gezeigt wird als ein beschrifteter Punkt, steht nicht im Buch, bloß das mit dem Zauberstab und dem angezeigten Spruch. Was hältst du von der Lösung, dass Harry sich in dem entsprechend beschrifteten Punkt erkennt, von dem ein kleiner Strich zum Buckel der Hexe zeigt+Sprechblase mit den notwendigen Zauberspruch? Dass die Autoren der Karte sich magisch in diese eingebracht haben, und die Karte entsprechend denkt und reagiert, hat Rowling mal auf ihrer Webseite in Zusammenhang mit der Beschimpfung Snapes bestätigt. -- Aragog 20:07, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::da muss ich dir widersprechen, es heißt wörtlich."....dass eine neue kleine Tintengestalt darauf erschienen war, beschriftet mit "Harry Potter"..." (in der alten + neuen Ausgabe.) ;-) LG--Ayla 20:23, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) Noch ein Gedanke dazu, vielleicht zeigt die Karte immer den jeweiligen Besitzer als Tintengestalt an??--Ayla 20:34, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) Naja, es ist wegen deiner guten Textkenntnisse/-recherchen eben gefährlich sich ohne Rückversicherung auf Textbehauptungen einzulassen...Außer deiner Überlegung fällt mir als letzter Rettungsversuch ein: vielleicht sieht sich Harry selbst auch als Gestalt auftauchen, weil ihm letztendlich alle Punkte so vorkommen wie Köpfe aus der Vogelperspektive. Allerdings würde es mich dann interessieren, wie Wurmschwanz in Rattengestalt erscheint. --Aragog 22:12, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ich glaube eher, die Karte zeigt die Informationen immer so an, wie Rowling es gerade braucht. Wenn Rowling auf einmal einen anderen Effekt will, dann beschreibt sie das Bild auf der Karte halt anders. Evtl. hat sie dann auch mal vergessen, dass sie ursprünglich was anderes geschrieben hatte. In meinen Augen ist es darum nicht erfolgversprechend, alles im Detail zu klären zu wollen. Grüsse --StephenMS 13:34, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) Im engl. Original heißt es auch....that a new ink figure had appeared upon it,labelled 'Harry Potter'. This '''figure was standing exactly where the real Harry was standing..... ich denke, meine Erklärung wäre die Beste *grins*. Ansonsten könnten wir ja mal Fred oder George fragen wie sich auf der Karte gesehen haben*glucks*. LG--Ayla 17:07, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Prinzipiell gebe ich Stephen recht. Aber die Übersetzung von "figure" als "Tintengestalt" ist äußerst irreführend, Figure kann ja auch eine geometrische Figur (z.B. einen Personenpunkt) bezeichnen, oder nicht? Dann wäre unsere Diskussion hier die Folge einer fraglichen Übersetzung. Sollten wir einen Punkt "Übersetzungskritik" draus machen? Naja, mit der Übersetzungkritik bin ich nicht so ganz einverstanden, in den einschlägigen deutsch-englisch Wörterbüchern (leo, woxicon) steht die Übersetzung für "figure" in "Bild" oder "Gestalt", natürlich auch für deine Theorie. Wie ich jetzt gelernt habe hat das Wort "figure" eine vielfältig Bedeutung *leider* Die ?Kritik? oder Abweichung sollte in den Artikel einfließen, sonst kommt bald der nächste und fragt wieso, weshalb, warum??? LG --Ayla 09:53, 13. Mai 2010 (CEST) Woher wussten die Weasley-Zwillinge die Bedienungsworte? Ich frage mich schon lange, woher die Weasly-Zwillinge wussten, wie sie die Karte bedienen mussten, bzw. was sich dahinter verbirgt. Man kommt ja nicht so einfach auf: "Ich schwöre feierlich ein Tunichgut zu sein", bzw. "Unheil angerichtet". Wie können sie an diese Worte rangekommen sein, da sie 1. nicht wussten, woher die Karte stammt und 2. nicht wussten, was die Karte bedeutet, bevor sie sie nicht lesen konnten. Hat jemand auf diese Frage eine einleuchtende Antwort :-) Gruß Carsten : Ich denke von den Rumtreibern personlich. Wenn jemand die Karte für die "eigentlichen" Sachen benutzen will, kommt vielleicht statt Beleidigungen die Lösung raus.--Klapper I♥CH 12:45, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi, die Karte hat Harry doch auch mal einfach den richtigen Zauberspruchverraten, mit dem er den Buckel der einäugigigen Hexe vor dem Geheimgang zum Honigtopf öffnen kann. Vermutlich standen ähnliche Tipps für die Weasley-Zwillinge auf der Karte, als sie vertrauenswürdig bewiesen hatten, dass sie im Sinne der "Rumtreiber" mit dem Wertstück umgehen würden. Dann muss die karte wissen das die Weasley-Zwillinge Scherzbolde sind sie kann ihr Geheimnis ja nicht jedem verraten oder? Ja, vielleicht haben die Weasley-Zwillinge (sie wussten ja dadurch, dass sie von Filch beschlagnahmt wurde, dass mit ihr etwas los sein muss) mit ihr "gesprochen" und sie hat irgendwelche Antworten gegeben (wie als Snape sie "öffnen" wollte). Dadurch hat die Karte bemerkt, dass die Weasleys sie zu dem richtigen Zweck ;) einsetzen wollen und sie hat ihr Geheimnis preisgegeben. Übrigens, ich glaube, dass wenn Snape das Passwort kennen würde, sich die Karte öffnen, nur vielleicht vollgetextet wäre.LonleyGhost (Diskussion) 22:00, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Warum hatte Filch die Karte? Fragt sich von wem genau und warum sie in filch Schrank lag und nicht bei James,Sirius oder Lupin. Warum die Karte bei Filch lag? Lupin sagt jedenfalls, dass er "zufällig" genau wisse, dass die Karte von Filch beschlagnahmt worden ist. Dass erst die Weasleys sie zurückgeklaut haben und nicht die Rumtreiber selbst, ist allerdings höchstens damit zu entschuldigen, dass sie damals schon fast fertig mit ihrer Schulausbildung und im Prüfungsstress waren. (Bestätigt ist das nicht!) 18:27, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Zu dem, warum die Rumtreiber sie nicht zurückgeholt haben: Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie sie absichtlich von Filch beschlagnehmt lassen haben. So nach dem Motto: Ein richtiger Nachfolger wird sie sich holen und falls wir Kinder bekommen, werden sie die auch finden und ohne Hilfe benutzen können, wenn sie würdig sind! ;) Aber auch alles Spekulationen. LG, 7iri Wie kriegt Harry die Karte zurück Eine weitere Frage stellt sich mitten im 5.Teil, wo Harry die Karte zu Rate zieht zu seiner ersten DA-Stunde. Woher hat er sie nun wieder? Sie war zuletzt im Besitz von Barty Crouch Jn. (als Alastor). Wie bekam Harry die Karte so unproblematisch zurück, sodass er sie ohne irgendwelche Zweifel "aus der Tasche zog", wobei doch einige Lehrer in völliger Kenntnis über diese waren? :Rowling hat diese Frage auf ihrer Site so beantwortet: Harry hat sie sich nachdem der falsche Moody weg war bei nächster Gelegenheit aus seinem Büro wiedergeholt. Sie habe es nicht im Buch erwähnt, weil sie das völlig selbstverständlich fand, will aber bei einer evtl. Überarbeitung noch einen Satz darüber einfügen. s. JKR/FAQ/Wie bekam Harry am Ende von Band 5 die Karte.. Aragog 15:51, 20. Dez 2007 (CET) Fehler beim Schreiben der Namen im Film. Soweit ich das gesehen habe, hat das hier noch niemand gefragt, aber ich denke, dass ist auch schon jemandem aufgefallen. Auf der Karte wird der Name Moony im Film falsch geschrieben. Anstatt Moony steht dort Mooney. Ist das niemandem aufgefallen, dass der Name falsch geschrieben wurde oder hat das einen Grund? Moony96 14:58, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Wieso ist Moonys Name überhaupt auf der Karte, es wird doch Crouch angezeigt??? Moony ist doch im Koffer versteckt, oder???--Ayla 15:28, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Ne,Ne. Das wäre dann ja Moody, nicht Moony oder Mooney. Es geht wohl um die Beschimpfung von Snape, da melden sich doch die Schöpfer der Karte Krone, Moony, Tatze und Wurmschwanz. Ob dies im Film dann falsch geschrieben worden ist, keine Ahnung. --StephenMS 16:10, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::na klar, aber es ist ja nur ein Buchstabe ;-) --Ayla 16:36, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::aber davon abgesehen, es wird im Film wirklich falsch geschrieben ;-) Mooney!.--Ayla 16:54, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, aber das war kein Fehler! Sondern angeblich absicht. Hab mal wieder im Englischen gestöbert: In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Moony is misspelled "Mooney" as an inside joke to the film's visual effects supervisor, Karl Mooney. Greets --StephenMS 08:20, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Irgendwie erfährt man auf der Englischen Seite wirklich mehr als hier. Mich hat das immer gewundert, dass es mit e geschrieben wurde und nie hab ich irgendetwas gefunden, was das erklären würde. Jetzt weiß ich 's ja, sobald es stimmt :-D Moony96 09:11, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kleiner Fehler im Originalartikel Ich weiß nicht ob es ein Fehler ist oder einfach noch nicht aktualisiert, aber in der letzten Zeile über dem Inhalsverzeichnis steht: "... Inzwischen ist die Karte im Besitz von Harry Potter." das ist aber nicht richtig, denn J. K. Rowling sagte das Harrys ältester Sohn James Sirius sie von ihm stahl. Oder zählt nur das, was in Harrys Schulzeit (und davor) geschah? Wenn ja, tut es mir wirklich Leid :) Liebe Grüße PandoraLovegood011 (Diskussion) 13:21, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Für mich gilt eigentlich, was am Ende der Bücher Fakt ist. Sagte JKR nicht auch, sie gehe davon aus, dass der älteste Sohn, die Karte sicherlich stehlen würde? Formulierte sie das wirklich als Fakt? Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 13:33, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) nein, es ist nur eine Vermutung LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:27, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) OK, naja, ich habe auf mehreren Wiki-Seiten nachgeschaut und da steht überall, das James II sie stahl und mit nach Hogwarts nahm, daher war es für mich ein Fakt, aber wenn es nicht so ist kann ichauch damit Leben :) PandoraLovegood011 (Diskussion) 22:52, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Ich habe das Interview gegoogelt. JKR sagt: ""I've got a feeling he didn't give it to any of them, but that James sneaked it out of his father's desk one day." Also "... ich vermute, dass James sie irgendwann gestohlen haben wird." Könnte man so aufnehmen. Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 20:45, 20. Dez. 2015 (UTC)